rise_of_warfandomcom-20200213-history
Lore
This page gives a detailed story of what happened in the Rise Of War universe from the end of World War Two to the start of World War Three. 20th Century 1940's World War 2 came to an end on September 2, 1945 after the United States dropped two atomic bombs over the Japanese cities of Nagasaki and Hiroshima, causing Japan to surrender and finally end the war. Out of the war emerges the worlds two new superpowers, the United States of America and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. With France, Great Britain and the United States occupying West Germany and the Soviet Union occupying the East, there was great tensions between the two. In October 24 of the same year, the United Nations forged itself from the ineffective League of Nations with goals to promote international co-operation and to prevent another devastating World War from happening again. However by 1947, the Cold War was beginning and tensions flared between the West and the East. To better secure Western Europe, and prevent the spread of socialism through Europe, the Treaty of Brussels is signed between Belgium, France, Luxembourg, The Netherlands and the United Kingdom. However, France was on the verge of collapsing to the socialists, and the power of the five nations was not strong or unified enough to defend Europe, and it would be weaker if they were to lose France. This mentality paved the way for the North Atlantic Treaty in 1949, signed on April 4 in Washington D.C. by 12 North American and European NationsBelgium, Canada, Denmark, France, Iceland, Italy, Luxembourg, The Netherlands, Norway, Portugal, The United Kingdom and the United States.. 1950's On June 25, 1950, the Democratic People's Republic of Korea crossed the 38th Parallel, the border between the DPRK and the Republic of Korea at the time. The United Nations saw the war as unjustified and therefore gave the South financial, humanitarian and military aid( most of which provided by the United States). The North was backed by the People's Republic of China and the Soviet Union. It was the first of many proxy wars that were to be fought over the duration of the Cold War. It ended in 2053 with the signing of an armistice between North and South Korea, which saw a shift in the locations of the borders between the nations. During the war in 1952, the nations of Greece and Turkey signed the North Atlantic Treaty, seeing them become full member states of NATO. 1954 sees the formation of the Southeast Asia Treaty Organization, signed by various nations in Europe, the Middle East, North America and Oceania. Their primary function was to defend Indochina and the surrounding waters from the aggressive People's Republic of China. SEATO proved to be somewhat ineffective due to the proximity of it's member states from the geographical location that the organization was focused on. However, a large majority of French troops begin withdrawing from Indochina, leaving the nations to sort their own issues among themselves without foreign intervention. This however paves the way for the Vietnam War, which would see troops from the United States intervene in the conflict. In '55, West Germany joins the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, moving the alliance closer to the Iron Curtain. In response, the nations of the Eastern Bloc form the Warsaw Pact, a direct counter alliance to NATO. 1957 saw the beginning of the European Economic Community, or EEC, which would pave its way to become the European Union in the future. Signing the treaty would be the nations of Belgium, France, Italy, Luxembourg, The Netherlands and West Germany. 1960's In 1962, the world was brought closer to nuclear war than ever before.